


The Touch That Heals

by SushiOwl



Series: Sinestro/Arin Sur 2 [1]
Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Gentleness, Nursing, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin Sur takes care of Sinestro after he is wounded, whether he likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch That Heals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mariana).



> For inspiring this fic, even when I said I was done with these two.

The flowers were blooming, just sending out their first scents. Arin Sur loved to be among them as their petals opened, breathing in deep and letting out a happy little sigh. This was a perfect day, one that couldn't be ruined.

She stood, turning and leaving her greenhouse to go inside for...well, she immediately forgot why when she saw Sinestro. "Thaal," she breathed out, before she hurried to him. He was hurt. There was dried purple blood on his brow, and he was holding his hand over his stomach. "What happened?" She reached up to touch his arm, but he stepped deftly out of her reach.

"A surprise assault on Oa. Do not worry. Everything is sorted now," he replied, taking a step back as she moved forward.

"My brother?" she asked, her eyes widening just a little. She didn't understand why he was evading her. He normally welcomed her touch.

"Abin is fine," he said, before he winced. His stomach clenched, and he let out a hiss. "He fared better than me."

"Why didn't you go to the medic on Oa?" she asked, her voice turning more firm as she became annoyed. She stepped forward quickly and grabbed his loose hand, holding onto him. He didn't try to get away this time, and that was good. She would have chased him.

"The medics were burdened enough as it is. I am fine." Though the way his hand curled on his stomach said otherwise.

Arin looked him up and down, and her brows came together. "Why did you come here of all places?" she asked, almost wanting to yell at him for it. He shouldn't have been flying in this state.

Sinestro turned his head away, the corner of his lips twitching. "I..."

Arin tilted her head, before she stepped closer and lifted her hand to touch his cheek. The look he gave her could have been called guilty, and it made her want to kiss him. "It doesn't matter," she told him quickly, pulling him into the house she and Abin shared. "Let me treat your wounds."

"Do you even know how?" he asked, his hand dropping as she let him go.

"I've tended to Abin a few times," she said absently, digging through a chest for bandages, antiseptic and other such things. "But no, not really. How hard can it be?" She shot him a smile, before she stood back up, her arms full. "Sit," she told him, nodding to the lounging seat by the window.

He didn't move. "I should go back to Oa," he tried.

"Sit!" she barked at him, taking threatening steps toward him. At least, she felt threatening. She probably didn't look it, and all he did was lift a brow at her, before he sat. She grinned at him, before she dropped to her knees, sat back on her heels and started organizing the supplies on the floor.

Then, she looked up at him, her eyes moving over his chest. "You need to lose the suit. Let me see your wounds."

Sinestro let out a sigh like she was asking the world of him, but he let his Green Lantern suit fade away anyway. He was left in his Korugarian black and blue outfit, which looked worse for wear.

Arin swallowed at the sights of the cuts and bruises visible in the ripped fabric, knowing there was more. She lifted onto her knees between his legs, her fingers finding the hem of his top and slowly lifting it up. He gave a pained grunt, but put up his arms all the same, allowing her to take it off.

She wasn't prepared for the full view of his wounds, as they were far worse then she had expected. She turned to pour some antiseptic on a cloth, spilling a little but uncaring. She was shaking, scared for him, because because her mind was coming up with all kinds of images in which Sinestro ended up worse. "You idiot," she whispered as she cleaned the cut on his side. 

He stifled his noises, she knew because his lips were pressed in a tight line. His eyes were closed, and he was probably concentrating on not showing any weakness.

Arin cleaned all of his wounds, wiping away dried blood. She wrapped him in bandages, and by the end of it his upper half was more white than magenta. He stared at her, and even she could admit to herself that she might have gone overboard.

She stood, setting her hand on his shoulder. His skin felt hot, maybe overheated, and that worried her. "Lie back and rest. I'll get you some water." She turned, sliding her hand away.

"I should go back to Oa and see if I am needed," he said.

When she looked back, he appeared as if he was about to stand. "You stay put," she told him firmly, and he looked as though he was having conflicting emotions about her ordering him about. So she softened her voice and reached out to touch his cheek. "Stay, please."

He stared up at her for a moment, before he let out a soft 'hn' and stayed where he was.

Arin hurried to get him a glass of water, and she stood next to him as he drank it. She noticed the barest tremble in his hand, one he was undoubtedly trying really hard to control. She took the glass when he was done, holding it as she looked at him. "Now, lie back. You need to rest."

Sinestro just gazed up at him, and there was something awfully tired in his expression. "Arin, I really--"

"Shut up," she said, cutting him off. She leaned down and set the glass on the floor next to the scattered medical supplies, before she just put her foot on the chair and climbed up behind him. She sat down, stretching her legs out to his left side and leaning back.

"Come on," she said, holding her arms out to him. He was looking at her through the corner of his eye, not wanting to turn at the waist. Wordlessly, he leaned back into her embrace.

He was tense, and she sought to correct that by running her fingers through his hair, gentle and soothing. Eventually he sighed, lifting his arm to wrap it about her bent leg and lay his ring hand on her shin. She felt all his muscles loosen, one by one, and he became heavy against her.

Arin didn't mind. She just kept petting his hair, her other arm wrapped around his chest protectively. Eventually his breathing deepened, and she tilted her head to look at his face. All the lines of control and determination had gone, and his eyes were closed. 

She smiled a little and closed her eyes as well, leaning her cheek against his ear. This was not that day she had been expecting, but it was perfect nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> [The picture and post](http://whisker-diaries-art.tumblr.com/post/37565426849/whisker-diaries-this-is-for-sushiowl-yeah) that spawned this idea.  
>  Love you, girl.


End file.
